The Macromolecular Analysis Shared Resource provides specialized instrumentation, technical support and training for the analysis of DNA, RNA, proteins and other molecules. Specifically, this shared resource: 1. Provides fluorescent DNA sequencing and analysis services. 2. Houses and provides technical support for two Silicon Graphics (SGI) workstations loaded with complete suites of software dedicated to state of the art molecular modeling. 3. Provides instruments and technical support for fluorescence time resolve and fluorescence polarization techniques often used in screening anti-cancer compounds. 4. Maintains the equipment and provides training for densitometry, phosphorimage analysis, and other user-operated instruments including plate readers, spectrophotometers and computer equipment. 5. Initiates new services as required by Lombardi Cancer Center (LCC) investigators, including microarray hybridization and analysis. The majority (96%) of the facility's effort supported LCC users with peer-reviewed support. Forty-three LCC investigators were supported during 2001.